Una nueva esperanza
by Tauro22
Summary: Una profesora de historia en la universidad, se ve afectada cuando un nuevo maestro llega a quitarle sus horas de clases, y no solo eso si no que tambien el sufrimiento que vive dentro de ella.


los personajes no son mios son de Meyer, pero la historia si es mia.

CAPITULO 1

Sentada en el portico de su casa, ajena a toda su vida normal, miraba con atencion a los ninos jugando por la calle frente a su casa, corriendo de un lado a otro, de diferentes edades, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, respiro hondo tratando de que asi el hueco en su pecho se aminorara, escucho los gritos de felicidad, adornado por risas de esos pequenos infantes, y como si fuera su propia felicidad tambien sonrio, los pequenos eran inconcientes de lo que le causaban a la mujer que los veia divertirse.

Solto un nuevo suspiro, esperando asi menguar un poco las intensas ganas de derramar lagrimas, pero se distrajo de su accion, al escuchar a las mamas de los ninos que les decian que fueran a comer, por reaccion todos los ninos, corrieron a sus casas, y sintio de nuevo ese vacio, al ver que por el jardin delantero de su casa no entraba ningun nino, apoyo ambas manos sobre el piso dejando caer un poco de su peso sobre ellas, agachando un poco la cabeza y sobre el piso una lagrima se difumino contra la tierra, miro la figura circular que se formo en el suelo, pero no se permitiria, soltar mas, "si todo hubiera sido diferente", penso.

Se puso de pie sacudiendose el polvo de las manos, seguida por su pantalon, "hacia cuando no barria afuera?", se pregunto mentalmente, la respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros.- para que?.- esta vez dijo en voz alta tratando de convencerse que nada era tan importante.

Dio un vistazo mas a la calle vacia por la inexistencia de ninos jugando, y miro al cielo tratando una vez mas de pedir un deseo que de antemano sabia nunca se cumpliria, asi que mejor decidio no gastarse palabras, ni salud mental. Se abrazo asi misma dandose media vuelta para entrar a su casa, cabe mas decir, que estaba un poco descuidada, pero eso la tenia en total despreocupacion, subio un par de escalones, para parase frente a la puerta, y abrirla para poder entrar. Estaba en completa obscuridad, tanteo su mano sobre la pared buscando el interruptor de luz, hasta que lo encontro y con un movimiento la sala se ilumino, dejando ver un pequeno sofa para una sola persona, una mesita a su lado de madera clara, y otra frente al sofa que era el apoyo para una television.

Paseo su mirada, y sintio el golpe de la soledad en la cual vivia, eso no era lo que hubiera querido para su vida, pero fue lo que le toco, y ella, se podria decir que de alguna manera conformista, ya habia aceptado su situacion, y no deseaba cambiarla.- asi estoy bien.- dijo encogiendose de hombros tratando de convencerse de que eso era lo mas deseable para ella y tratando de mentalizar de que era lo que ella queria.

Camino acercandose al pequeno sofa individual y se sento, metio sus manos por los huecos del sofa buscando algo, sonrio cuando su mano derecha encontro lo tan deseado, saco ambas manos y el control remoto de la television, pulso el boton de encendido, y en el televisor, aparecio un programa el cual ni se molesto en cambiar el canal, ya que todos los dias a la misma hora, lo veia, ese era el unico momento en todo el dia que se sentaba a.. como se dice?... , disfrutar del dia?, aunque no era para tanto, en su monotona vida, esa era como su rutina, y no tenia tampoco deseos de cambiarla despues de tantos anos, recosto su cabeza sobo el respaldo del sofa, era demasiado viejo como para comprarse uno nuevo, llevaba con ella, ya muchos anos, y aunque un poco deslavado y de lados roto, eso a ella no le importaba en lo mas minimo, no tenia con quien lucirse, era hija unica y sus padres habian muerto anos atras, un golpe duro que pudo superar, y con eso se fue toda la familia que podria tener, amigos?... no tenia amigos, los habia tenido, pero para variar tampoco preferia pensar en eso, miraba el televisor, sin ninguna chispa de curiosidad en el programa transmitido, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando cosas, que ya no queria recordar pero que le era inevitable.- porque a mi?..- se pregunto a si misma, como tratando de encontrar la repuesta a la pregunta que se llevaba haciendo por casi 9 anos, de sus labios solo salio un suspiro, como ahogando la deseperacion de que nunca le llegaba.

Cansada por el dia de absoluta tranquilidad que tuvo, para variar domingo, odiava los fines de semana, solo llegaban para que se hundiera mas en esa soledad en la que vivia, lo mejor de todo, es que empezaba una nueva semana de trabajo, que aunque le gustaba lo que hacia, ya no le causaba tanta emocion, solo le servia como escape para que un dia no terminara loca.

No se dio cuenta pero el programa que veia ya habia terminado, apago el televisor, y sin querer se quedo en completo silencio en esa habitacion que parecia mas grande de lo normal, escucho unas risas por la casa, pero eso no la perturbo, solo cerro sus ojos tratando de escuchar mas de esas risas de ninos, pero cada vez se hacian mas lejanas, abrio sus ojos de repente parpadeando repetidamente, su mente no dejaba de hacerle bromas.- es solo sueno.- diciendo esto se paro del sofa dio unos pasos y se dirigio a la puerta de la entrada para ponerle el seguro, extendio su mano y apago la luz que momentos atras habia encendido, camino entre la obscuridad, hasta toparse con las escaleras, subiendo escalon por escalon, hasta llegar a la cima que tambien estaba en penumbras, suguio derecho, paso una puerta a la derecha, otra a la izquierda y se paro en la ultima puerta del lado derecho, la abrio, y de nuevo busco el interruptor de luz, cuando se encendio camino derecho a su armario a sacar su bata para dormir, ya lista camino de nuevo para apagar la luz, y de nuevo caminar pero esta vez hacia la cama, se sento en la orilla del colchon, pero dentro de la obscuridad difuminada con la luz de la luna una pequena lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, dando un pequeno brillo por el reflejo de la poca luz que habia, se la seco rapidamente con el dorso de su mano, y mejor decidio dormirse antes de pasar por otra de esas malas noches en las cuales no paraba de llorar, aunque se dijera que ya no derramaria lagrimas, algunas veces ellas ganaban sin invitacion. Se tapo con la cobija y entre la suavidad de las almohadas se quedo en un profundo sueno.

Abrio sus ojos justo cuando un rayo de luz le dio de lleno sobre sus ojos haciendola despertar a la fuerza, su cuerpo todavia se sentia cansado, pero el dia de hoy no se podia quedar dormida de mas , tenia que trabajar, se tallo sus ojos con ambas manos tratando de despertar aun mas sus ojos que se negaban a abrir por completo, se sento en la cama y en ese momento su despertador se escucho por la habitacion, miro la mesita de lado de la cama extendio su mano y lo apago. Se destapo de sus cobijas y salio de la cama, estiro un poco sus brazos y camino directo para el bano de la habitacion.

Despues de una ducha refrescante, salio envuelta en una toalla blanca, ahora se dirijio a su armario, para escojer la ropa que usaria, saco un conjunto normal, de los que siempre usaba, falda de tres cuartos, entallada en la cintura color gris un saco del mismo color, escogio un blusa de seda de color rosa pastel zapatos de tacon alto, ese vestuario le quedaba bien con la figura que tenia , el cabello castano se lo recogio en una coleta alta, algo formal casi siempre lo llebava de esa forma, se dio otra mirada en su espejo, no le hacia falta tanto, solo un poco de rimel para resaltar sus ojos y brillo labial. Salio de su habiatcion ya lista para comenzar una nueva semana de trabajo, bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la mesa del comedor, de donde tomo su lap top y la guardo en su maletin junto con unas hojas, camino hacia la puerta para irse y trono sus dedos, como recordando algo.- mis lentes.- regreso sus pasos buscando los anteojos con la mirada y se encontraban a lado de labavo de vasijas, los tomo y se los colgo entre la avertura del pecho de su blusa, solo los usaba para leer, ahora si ya todo listo salio de su casa cerro la puerta con llave y camino hacia su auto, subio y dejo su maletin en el asiento del copiloto, solto un suspiro, volvia a comenzar su vida de trabajo, por otra eterna semana.

Estaciono su coche en el lugar de siempre frente a la universidad, tomo sus cosas y bajo del coche poniendo la alarma, tomo aire profundamente, tenia una extarna sensacion en su pecho pero no sabia de que era.

Camino a paso tranquilo pero seguro por la universidad, por el ya conocido camino de todos los dias, de nuevo esa opresion en el pecho la sintio pero trato de no darle demasiada importancia, solo apreto un poco mas el maletin que llevaba en su mano izquierda, las miradas de los alumnos de la universidad se posaban en ella, abriendole el paso para que pasara, y ella ni les agradecia y ni los miraba, ni siquira una sonrisa, seguia camiando de forma imponete por un largo pasillo, se paro frente a una puerta y sin titubear entro, dio un vistazo a la gente que estaba a dentro, que cuando la vieron, los murmullos se acabaron y casi corrieron a sus lugares correspondientes, no dijo nada, camino hasta el escritorio saco las hojas que tenia en su maletin junto con su lap top.- abran sus libros en la pagunia 125.- se escucho su voz fria por todo el salon de clases, despues de eso, solo el movimiento de las hojas buscando la paguina que ella habia indicado.

Se sento en su silla detras del escritorio, cruzando sus tobillos un poco para mas comodidad.- entreguen sus trabajos.- dijo a toda su clase.- pasenlos de atrás hacia adelante y los primeros de la fila los colocan sobre mi escritoro.- fueron sus intrucciones, y los alumnos asi lo hicieron sin rechistar. Al cabo de un par de minutos 5 ileras de trabajos estaban sobre su escritorio, solo las vio de reojo, se puso de pie y comenzo a escribir en el pizarron blanco con un marcador negro, ya habia comenzado a dar su clase, escucho un murmullo al fondo del salon de clases y solo con un "silencio" todo vovlvio a total tranquilidad, siguio escribiendo, y los alumnos tomando nota.

Algo difernte a los demas dias paso justo en el momento que se disponia a dar la explicacion de lo escrito sobre el pizarron.

.- Profesora Isabella Swan, pase a la oficina del rector.- rolo sus ojos, pensando en que es lo que era tan importante como llamarla por los altavoces de toda la universidad y para su desgracia volvio a suceder.- Profesora Isabella Swan pasar a la oficina del rector.- se escucho la voz de la secretaria.

Suspiro inflando un poco sus pulmones con aire, dandose paciencia.

Se dio media vuelta para ver a sus alumnos algunos que nosabian disimular en lo absoluto y tenian una sonrisa en el rostro.- no se emocionen.- dijo Isabella viendolos con una vacia y fria mirada.- hagan resumen de la paguina 125 a la 150, cuando regrese los quiero sobre mi escritorio.- los supiros de resignacion no se dejaron esperan.

Ella no los tomo en cuenta, ya estaba acostumbrada de mas a sus comentarios inoportunos, camino hacia el escritorio, tomo sus lentes, guardo su lap top en el maletin y la metio en el cajon del escritorio para ponerle llave, no deconfiaba de sus alumnos, pero mejor prevenir. Los vio de nuevo, al parecer ya estaban haciendo el trabajo que les pidio, y con paso seguro, haciendo sonar sus altos tacones salio del aula, para dirigrse hacia la oficina del rector, como se habia escuchado en los altavoces.

Los pasillos vacios, se escuchaban sus tacones haciendo eco, y se distorcinaba con las voces de los alumnos en otros salones, no le gustaba el bullicio, y menos de gente como ellos, tan inmadura, que a esa corta edad, pensaban que el mundo giraba alrededor de ellos. Rolo sus ojos, ella tambien habia sido alguna vez como esos jovenes alegres, pero esa felicidad se habia terminado ya hacia mucho.

Entre sus pensamientos, y con el paso medianamente rapido que llevaba llego frente al escritorio de la secretaria, y para variar no estaba, rolo sus ojos, asi que mejor decidio tocar la puerta sin ser anunciada.

Dio dos pequenos toques sobre la puerta, espero unos segundos, y se escucho la voz gruesa del rector del otro lado.- pase.- escucho e Isabella tomo la perilla y abrio la puerta.

Paso sin ver a los que se encontaban en la oficina, cuando levanto su rostro, fruncio un poco el entrcejo al ver, que no estaba ella sola con el rector, sino tambien otro hombre si se podria decir un poco mas grande que ella, pero no sabria decirlo con exactitud.

.- buenos dias.- dijo hacia ambos hombres.

.- buenos dias profesora, porfavor sientese.- hablo el rector, mientras que el mas joven solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en forma de saludo.

Isabella no dijo nada, pero por su mente paso algo por el estilo, "mal educado", pero como todas las cosas a su alrededor no le tomo importancia, e hizo lo que el rector le indico y se sento en la silla vacia a lado del hombre extrano.

.-para que me necesitaba.- pregunto .

El hombre algo gordo y calvo carraspeo un poco aclarandose la garganta.- le presento a Edward Cullen.- hizo una pausa cuando Isabella fruncio el entrecejo, y el hombre aunque mas grande y siendo el rector de la universidad, trago duro, si habia una cosa a la cual le temia era a esa mirada fria que ella tenia, algo extrano a decir verdad pero cierto.- es el nuevo profesor de la universidad.

Isabella dejo de ver al rector y miro directo a los ojos de Edward, fruncio un poco el entrecejo, noto que eran verdes.- felicidades.- dijo por solo ser cortes.

.- gracias.- respondio Edward por la profunda mirada de ella, que sin querer hizo que su corazon diera un brinco de mas, sintio que sudaba frio. Pero todo se calmo cuando ella dejo de verlo de esa forma tan penetrante.

.- pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo.- pregunto un poco molesta, haciendo que su voz se escuchara un poco mas fuerte de lo normal.- tenia una clase y me hizo salir solo para presentarme al nuevo maestro?.- sus dudas crecian igual que su mal humor.

.- dejeme le explico.- dijo el rector, que tambien sentia que sudaba frio, saco un panuelo blanco de una de las bolsas de su saco y se limpio la frente.

.- si es tan amable.- dijo Isabella.

.- vera el profesor impartira su misma materia.- trago saliva el rector, si que ella era de temer, cuando la vio cruzarse de brazos, dejando ver su inconformidad, pero el rector siguio hablando, sacando del fondo de su ser, valor para enferntarse a ella.- se le asigaran algunas de sus clases.- dijo sin anestecia.

Mientras tanto Edward solo veia las reaccioes de su nueva companera de trabajo, y en algunas ocaciones le dieron ganas de reir por como se comportaba el rector, de propia mano sabia que el viejo era demasiado noble, y ver como se ponia nervioso al hablarle a ella, si causaba gracia, y ni que decir, de ella, la mirada fria y sin ningun brillo, le causo cierto interes, pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron inetrrumpidos por la voz seria y a la vez molesta de ella.

.- y para eso me hizo dejar una clase?, hubiera bastado con que me enviaran un e-mail, o una notificacion con su sectretaria, los examenes de los alumnos estan cerca y perder una clase entera por esto es una perdida de tiempo.-molesta se puso de pie, y camino de nuevo hacia la puerta.- como veo que aquí mi opinion no cuenta y que la decision ya esta tomada.- dijo ya con la perilla en la mano.- desearia si no es mucha molestia, que me enviaran la informacion de las clases que se le asignaran al profesor Cullen, y si no es mucho pedir, cuando me necesite no me llame por los altavoces, hace que los alumnos se inquieten, compermiso.- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la oficina, encontrandose con la secretaria del director, a la cual ignoro y siguio su camino hacia su salon de clases, con algo nuevo en su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- tiene el carácter fuerte.- dijo Edward mirando hacia la puerta por donde ella habia salido.

.- si, ya lo creo, pero es una buena persona, y tambien buena maestra, podria decir que una de las mejores.

.- no lo dudo.- dijo con media sonrisa.- y entonces cuales seran mis clases y cuando empiezo.- dijo mas emocionado de la cuenta, sin querer tenia una razon mas para dar clases.

.- pidele a mi secretaria que te los horarios de las clases de primer semestre de la profesora, que te de dos copias, y vas y le das una a la maestra, le dices que no va a ver cambios en los horarios, todos vana seguir igual.-el rector le dio las instrucciones a Edward.

.- bien, y cuando empiezo.- la pregunta mas obligada.

.- pues, creo que en la proxima clase, no se que dia tocara, te fijas en el horario que te vana dar, cuando son las siguientes clases, a partir de manana.

.- bien, entonces.- dijo poniendose de pie y extendiendo una de sus manos.- me voy y muchas gracias, por todo.

.- no hay de que.- anda ve e informale a la profesora cuales van aser tus clases.

.-espero me vaya bien.- le sonrio.

.- ya tambien lo espero.- dijo el rector confortandolo con una sonrisa.

Salio de la oficina encontrandose con la que suponia era la secretaria del rector ya que cuando llego no se encontraba en su puesto, se acerco al escritorio.- buenos dias.- saludo a la mujer de entrada edad, cabello que a simple vista se veia tenido de rojo, con labial del mismo color del cabello, y los dientes no se quedaron sin premio tambien con un manchon rojo del labial, sus mejillas con dos bolas rosadas, Edward penso que si por ella fuera creeria que se veia bien, se pregunto por que la tendrian de la secretaria del rector, pero sus pensamientos se fueron al verla sonreir de forma extrana, y le correspondio de igual forma con una sonrisa.

.- usted debe ser el nuevo maestro, no es cierto?.- pregunto la mujer.

.- es correcto, el rector me dijo si me podria dar, los horarios de la profesroa Swan de primer semestre, con dos copias porfavor.-dijo josue terminando con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara haciendo que el rubor artificial se tornara aun mas rosa, le volvio a sonreir.

Vio como daba un tecleo aquí otro por alla, y en un instante ya se estaban imprimendo las hojas con los datos que le pidio, rapida y eficiente ahora entendio porque estaba ahi.- aquí tiene profesor, le extendio las hojas y cuando Edward se dispuso a tomarlas la mujer las quito y le sonrio de forma que el supuso era coqueta y sin pensarlo el tambien le sonrio, tomando la copias que el le habia pedio.- gracias.- dijo .

.- no hay de que, lo que se te ofrezca, mi nombre es Carmen.- extendio su mano para saludarlo.

Edward aun sonriente la tomo correspondiendo el saludo.- bueno me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos.-camino un poco alejandose del escritorio.- tengo que entregar esto.- movio un poco las hojas que Carmen le habia dado y despues de eso salio hacia el pasillo, soltando un poco de aire, pero tambien sonrio por como se porto la secrtearia del director.

Comenzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo mirando la universidad, admirando los jardines, y los edificios, era muy bonita, sin ver por donde iba entro al edificio de a lado de donde habia salido, todos los pasillos estaban vacios, todos los alumnos y maestros en clase, le gustaria poder comenzar desde ese mismo instante pero primero tenia que entrgarle los papeles a la profesora, y como si hubiera salido de un letarrgo recordo que la tenia que ver , pero habia un pequeño problema, no sabia cual era su salon, por primera vez vio el contenido de sus hojas primero busco cuando seria su primer dia de clases, y encontro que seria el miercoles, según los horarios, la profesora tenia clases de primer semestre casi todos los dias menos los martes, suspiro, tenia que pasar un dia mas para poder comenzar a trabajar. Ahora ese problema resuelto, busco si por casualidad venia el salon de clases y si no, pues tendria que regresar con la secrtetaria graciosa, leyo las primeras lineas, y ahi no estaba nada, solo en nombre de la univeridad, y la direccion, y mas abajo justamente arriba del horario venia lo tan ansiado, en donde se encontraba la profesora, decia "edificio C", "aula103", sonrio complacido y miro la puerta a lado de el, según lo que leyo se encontraba en el edificio "B", supuso que el edificio que buscaba era el que se encontraba a lado de ese, camino atravezando el largo pasillo, puerta tras puerta, y sono el timbre de cambio de hora, el pasillo por el que iba se comenzo a llenar de alumnos que salian de todas partes, y lo comenzaron rodear, ahora se hacia un poco mas dificil caminar entre tanta gente, pero se quedo un poco sorprendido al ver a una chica guinarle un ojo, fruncio un poco el entrecejo como si no le tomera la mas minima importancia, y volteo su rostro, pero se encontro con otra chica que le mandaba un beso, solo se contuvo y sonrio arrogante, al parecer todavia no perdia su toque con univesitarias, si el bien sabia que podria pasar por un alumno mas y mas aun como iba vestido, con jeans de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y zapatos deportivos. Trato de ignorarlas, no queria que lo corrieran antes de empezar, por fin salio de ese, como llamarlo?..arem andante de mujeres?, si asi lo podria llamar, ya que habian entrado de nuevo a clases, las mujeres de hoy en dia al parecer ya no tenian verguenza, volvio a sonreir, pero volvio en su mente su meta principal, ir con la profesora y entregrle su horario.

Salio del edificio y justo enfrente estaba el que el buscaba. Por algun motivo su corazon latio con algo mas de fuerzas, no le dio mucha importancia, pero las hojas que traia en la mano las empezo a hacer tubito y siguio su camino ya casi llegaba al edificio de la profesora , de nuevo se adentro por el largo pasillo con puertas de un lado y puertas del otro, miraba los numeros, buscando el 103, pasaba y pasaba puertas, en todas se escuchaban las voces de ellos, maestros, o de alumnos platicando, pero cuando paso por una puerta en particular no escucho nada, miro la arriba de puerta y era la del salon de ella, pero por algun motivo no habia ruido, ni voz de profesora ni voces de alumnos, fruncio el entrecjo.- no sera su salon?, se pregunto a si mismo, pero miro si que era su salon.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro para poder abrirla, pero lo que vio no le gusto nada, unos ojos chocolates cubiertos por unas gafas, lo hicieron detener el paso se quedo con un pie afuera del salon y el otro adentro.- lo siento.- dijo apenado, y a la vez nervioso, su corazon latia como loco. La vio rolar los ojos con fastidio.

Lo vio parado en la puerta y disculparse, rolo sus ojos, y comenzo a caminar para acercarse a el, miro a sus alumnos de reojo, y como siempre sus murmullos comenzaron, imaginandose cosas que no eran.- ustedes.- apunto a dos alumnos del final y el ruido se detuvo.- para manana quiero un trabajo de 3

mil palabras de la segunda guerra mundial.- habia escuchado un cometario inecesario por parte de esos alumnos, algo asi " vaya hasta que se ve que tiene vida", y eso si la molesto.

.-pero maestra.- refuto uno de los alumnos parados.

.- 4 mil palabras, algo mas que decir?, o que sean 5 mil.- dijo seria, solo vio a los alumnos asentir con su cabeza sin decir una sola palabra.

Seguio caminando y salio del salon hasta donde ya estaba su nuevo companero.- que pasa, no sabes tocar la puerta?.- dijo Isabella molesta por la interrupcion.

.- lo lamento crei que no habia nadie, no habia ruido.- se encogio de hombros.

Ella volvio a rolar sus ojos "que acaso era tonto?, por entrar asi" penso.- y eso te justifica?...que haces aquí?.- no tenia ni una sola razon para inetrrumpirla.

.- te vengo a traer los horarios de mis clases.

Despues de un hondo suspiro extedio su mano, para recibir los papeles que Eward le llevaba, pero lo que recibio fue una hoja enrollada en tubito, fruncio el entrecejo.- y esto?.- levanto el tubo de papel.

.- lo siento.- se volvio a disculpar encogiendose de hombros.

Isabella solto un fuerte suspiro.- no te disculpes, para la proxima no lo hagas.- dijo tratando de extender la hoja, despues de unos segundos peleando con ella que no se dejaba extender logro enderesarla y poder leer.- te dieron todas mis clases de primer semestre?.- dijo molesta.

.- eso creo.- tomo una de las hojas que le extendia Isabella.

.- y cuando empieza.

.- pues en la proxima clase que tengas, creo que es el...

.- miercoles.- completo ella, no dejando que terminara la frase..

.- si el miercoles.- sintio cada vez mas acelerado el corazon, pronto comezaria a trabajar.


End file.
